The Price In Our Stars
by Serpico1986
Summary: Augustus disires of been a hero, almost cost him his own life. OOC Story. Reviews are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Another story on The fault in our stars, i hope you like it. The story bellow it´s a 2 shots which takes place after the end of the book, hovewer, this time, Augustus didn´t die; let´s assume that Mr. Green doesn´t killed his character, his cancer got back yes, but the book ended with Hazel and Gus, just promissing each other to make their infinity the great as they can, while they have time.**

 **Other thing, this story isn´t based in nothing in particular, i just want to explore the character selfsness and give him a chance to be a hero. I wish you all a deligtfull reading and a nice afternoon and a special thanks for my dear friend and colleague DSCWin, for helping me write this story**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **Other thing, the parts in** _ITALIC_ **represent the present time, while the parts in** _NORMAL_ **represent the memory.**

* * *

 **THE PRICE IN OUR STARS – Part 1**

 _Augustus Cesar Waters woke up with a start, as he heard an annoying beep coming from somewhere near. He tried to open is eyes, but a white light almost blinding him, forcing him to close his eyes again._

 _Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over him, he tried to scream, but what came out was a moaning and just seconds later, someone approaches him, caressing his face and spoke soft words on his ear. He felt hot and cold at the same time, another wave of pain and the sound of someone crying scared him. He wasn´t dead, much less in haven, otherwise, the pain would never exist. Where the hell was he? What happened? He asked himself over and over._

 _He opened and closes his eyes again and everything he could see were wild flames, coming toward him._

_/_

 **Five days ago** … Hazel Grace was a bit annoyed, as her mother asked her to go to the support group, in order to celebrate Patrick´s birthday, once he had invite the whole group to the party. Of course, she tried to convince her mother that she was too busy for a party, but still, Mrs. Lancaster told her to go.

Annoyed, he called Augustus, expecting to convince him to found something interesting, so she couldn´t go to the group, however, to her surprise, the boy of the unlighted cigarettes, told cher that was important to they, go from time to time, to the place where they first met. After that, in order to make her happy, he suggested that they could go to the theater after the meeting, watch the new X-Men movie and in response; Hazel just rolled her eyes as she never liked those movies, but agree to come with him.

This way, they arrived at the basement at the right hour, with the gifts, Gus had brought Patrick a videogame joystick and Hazel gives him a book about diet for cancer patients, which he loved.

After the greetings, they started the same boring reunion, with everyone saying their names, ages and type of tumor.

Isaac wasn´t with them this time, as he and his family had traveled to Ohio for a few days, visiting his grandparents. In this meantime, they had giving the welcome to a 12-year old boy name Mark, who had the same cancer of Isaac, but contrary of the older boy, Mark haven´t any friend or girlfriend to give him support and he was terrified.

Hazel and Gus felt sorry for the young kid as he was nervously playing with his hands when he spoke.

However, something was off about the meeting. It wasn't because it was Patrick's birthday or that the new boy was timid and shy. It was the smoky atmosphere that seemed to settle on top of the small group.

"You smell that?" Gus said out loud doing loud sniffs. Hazel shook her head a as she had trouble smelling anything with the nubbins in her nose. But her eyes were starting to sting.

''Augustus?'' she took her boyfriend´s hand, as a pang of fear started to wash over her

Gus quickly stood up and tried to find the source of the smoke. As he walked in the tiny basement he fell backwards as flames began to consume the area around him.

Panic filled the room as the flames danced and spread it's fingers clutching at beams and the large wooden cross that stood as a test emanate that God was there, but for Hazel as she dragged Phillip towards the stares it was an ironic metaphor that God had the ability to take life away.

''David, take Hazel out of here, I will follow you guys'' Augustus shouted to the other boy, who without warning, took Hazel on his arms

"Let me help you!" Patrick said grabbing hold of Phillip "the rest of you, follow me quickly!" He didn't really have to say that as the kids of the support group were scrambling to climb the stairs as the putrid black smoke tried to engulf them to their death.

''wait!'' Hazel managed to gasped, ''Gus stayed behind''

''Come on Augustus, we need to get out!'' Sid barked to his colleague, but the one legged boy didn´t listen and Sid ran away

"Mark grab my hand!" Gus screamed as his eyes were stinging from the heat of the fire and the stench of the smoke. Mark was on the ground his tiny twelve year old body huddled close to the ground his cancer filled eyes closed. He was blindly reaching out his hand out trying to triangulate Gus's voice. "Mark to your left!" he screamed and he was forced to close his eyes.

Mark's tiny hand felt like a baby's in Gus's hand as he finally was able to make contact.

The two were crawling blind until Gus thought he heard another scream coming from behind them. "Don't leave me!" Mark screamed but his words seemed to be eaten by the flames.

"I got to save that person in there." Gus screamed shoving Mark to the stairs. "Keep going up until you feel fresh air. Then send someone down as quickly as you can!" Gus had his eyes barely open and he saw Mark nod. "Alright I'm coming!" Gus screamed into the flames. He still had his body low. "Hello!" He screamed. The scream was gone only to be replaced by the crackling of wood above him. The large wooden cross leaned towards Gus on unstable stand. Gus's eyes felt a soft boiled egg getting cooked when he felt something heavy and extremely warm fall on top of him. He tried to move but his fake leg, something he was happy to have now hindered him. "H-" he opened his mouth to scream but his throat felt dry and itchy like sandpaper. He let out a gasping cough and fell to the floor the heat burning into his skin.

Something large and dark came into the room as Gus lay there slowly burning. He tried to move his arms, but only he could fell was pain, which prevent him to lifted them up, to reach for the shadow. As ironic of being in a church, Gus never truly believed in God or heaven. But at the moment before darkness engulfed him he thought only about Hazel, praying that she ad walk away okay.

_/_

 _It has been two days after Augustus woke up from what he presumed been a coma, but still disorientate, due the high dose of morphine they had given him. He felt strange, something was burning inside him toward his lower abdomen, but he couldn´t make sure what it was. ''I must have hit my head pretty bad'' he thought, feeling like a supernova was exploding inside his brain._

 _He opened his eyes again, after another long nap, still facing again that white light. ''sure, I'm on an ICU. But why?'' he asked himself, as a nurse approached and started to work on him, he cried again and the nurse continue her work. Well, at least, those tubes on his throat and nose had gone away, replaced by a simply oxygen mask._

 _Once the nurse had gone, Augustus tried to raise his head from the pillow; his remaining leg and right arm were wrapped on a cast, indicating that something very bad had happened indeed._

 _Suddenly, he started to fell numb; maybe he had received another dose of morphine and the last thing he heard was his sister´s voice singing to him._

 __/__

The fire had spread quickly through the building when the firefighters arrived. People all around the church gathered pulling the children away from the flames and as the firefighters began their work to contain the fire. The wailing of ambulances and policemen filled the streets pushing people across the street. Reporters, in their best suits stood in front of their cameras almost saying the same thing even though they worked for different news crews.

Hazel felt as though she was flying when she stepped out of the thick air of the church and out in the free air outside. Mrs. Lancaster was flying down the street and Hazel could hear the tires squealing to a stop. Soon Hazel was overcome by both her parents.

"Hazel, sweetie..." Mrs. Lancaster started. "Are you okay?"

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Lancaster." Patrick said helping Hazel to sit down on a lawn a few hundred feet away from the flames. EMTs quickly swarmed around Hazel like a moth to fire but Hazel didn't want to be checked out. She wanted to see if she could find Gus.

"Where's..." Her vision was blocked by an eager EMT who shone a light in her eyes. Hazel gently pushed them away and looked back at the door. "Where's Gus? Patrick you seen Gus?"

"I'll go look." Patrick left leaving Hazel with her parents and the EMTs. There was a commotion near the exit as a small form climbed out coughing and sputtering as they climbed out of the door. Firefighters rushed over and carried the small form of Mark away from the door just as flames exploded out of the door.

"Where's Gus?" She cried as Mark was placed beside her.

"He..." Mark coughed and wheezed as EMTs now fussed over him. "He...heard someone scream..." He let out another fit of coughs. "I think...I think he's still in the building."

The fire chief overheard the young boy talking and then turned his back towards the two young people coughing from the smoke, but Hazel could still hear him say into his walkie-talkie. "Carlos, you and Miller need to head inside." She was starting to tear up as it finally hit her that he was still inside. "There's one more person inside!"

"But boss..." The walkie-talkie began to cut out. "The...blocked."

"Then open it up!" Barked the Fire chief.

The wait was like an eternity for Hazel as two firefighters managed to break inside, in their full firefighter gear, and come out with an unconscious form of Augustus. The sight made Hazel's heart flutter with excitement but break at the sight of him burned up. 'He truly is a hero.' She thought as she tried to move from her sitting position to try and get inside the ambulance where they had taken Augustus. But she couldn't move, her energy was consumed by fighting for life from the flames.

_/_

 _Mrs. Waters was twitching nervously in the chair in front of Dr. Chester. It had been ten days since her baby boy was brought to the hospital after he tried to make sure everyone was out of the church fire. She was becoming more and more unstable as the image of her son laying in the hospital bed tubes and wires cocooning him while his skin looked like a lobster from the burns he had received for his selfless actions._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Waters..." The doctor's voice droned in Mrs. Waters' head. "I'm afraid to say it doesn't look good for your son."_

 _"He's not going to die is he?" Mrs. Waters asked only hearing the part of her son's options not looking good. "Oh, God, Doc please don't tell me I'm going to lose my son!"_

 _"Mrs. Waters, I can assure you, you're not losing your son at this time. I was just going to inform you that your son is going to be in a lot of pain. His remaining leg is badly burned and he's most likely never going to walk again. His right arm was saved with minor burns but his left..." The doctor took in a breath and reached for a box of tissues and prepared to hand it to Mrs. Waters. "I'm afraid your son's going to be losing his left arm. It's badly burned beyond saving." He tried to explain ''besides…a few of the tumors we´re been trying to get rid of, are stuck in his in it, I'm afraid.''_

 _Mrs. Waters' wails filled the small office of Dr. Chester and Mr. Waters instantly went to work in trying to calm down his wife. "It's going to be okay, Madison." Mr. Waters said stroking his wife's head. "Our son is strong. He'll be okay."_

 _"But Charles," Madison Waters cried. "My baby is hurt! My baby is hurt, Charles."_

 _"But he isn't dead. You know how stubborn he is."_

 _"He's right, Mrs. Waters. Augustus will be in pain but he'll be alive. He'll just have to stay here for a while." with that, they just nodded, as the doctor explain the procedures of the surgery._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my dear colleague DSCWin for help me write this story and thanks for everyone who read and review it.**

* * *

 **THE PRICE IN OUR STARS – Part 2**

 **Ohio-**

Isaac only knew of the fire back at home when his mom, Mrs. Fanning had gotten a notification from a friend. "Isaac, you need to listen to this." Isaac nodded and heard his mom draw in a breath. "Local teenager from Indianapolis was badly injured while trying to rescue a child in a fire at a support group at a church. Other injuries were minor. Gladly, everyone survived" Isaac already had a bad feeling even before his mom confirmed it seconds later. "Oh, my goodness. I think this is Augustus they're talking about."

Isaac was scared as he rushed to grab his phone and decided to call Hazel to see if the newspapers and his mom weren't right. That it was some other kid that looked like Gus. But when she answered and he asked he heard it from a more reliable source. Hazel's cry was more than enough to believe the newspaper and his mom.

"Darn it Gus!" He screamed to himself. "This isn't some game you can retry again. Why must you always be the sacrificial soldier?" He was crying in anger and begged his mom to take him home as soon as possible, which his mom happily made possible.

_/_

The next day Hazel was sitting just outside the ICU looking in at her boyfriend laying on the bed, tubes and wires all surrounding him like a cocoon. She jumped when she saw Isaac and his mom walking and Isaac sat down next to Hazel. "How's he doing?" He asked solemnly. Mrs. Fanning left leaving the two friends alone to talk.

"He's in ICU and that means I can't go in there. Not even family for the time being." Hazel couldn't keep the tears from falling. Not only did she almost loose him from the Cancer that decided to come back full force, but now he was hurt and she couldn't go in to comfort him. "He's going to be heading into surgery although I don't know why. Nobody's telling me anything."

"I know." Isaac said feeling himself half smile. "They're going to be working on his brain to see why he made such an idiotic move." Hazel couldn't help but chuckle. "I think if he decides to come to my house I'm going to be hiding that game."

"I think that would be smart move." Hazel agreed. "But not after we sit him down and have a serious talking."

"Agreed." Isaac said and nodded.

_/_

Mark's dad, Detective Henry Strauss, prepared himself to interview the church leaders while trying to find out what Son of a Gun idiot who set fire to the church, endangering the lives of ten to twelve people, including his son. He took his time talking to the nuns, Patrick and even the church leader, Pastor Jim, if they knew of anyone who had a problem with the church.

"Well, there was Kyle." Pastor Jim said matching with the remarks from the nuns. "He was a good member of my flock until he started to drink again. I turned him away for fear of the lives of those around him and myself. He vowed he'd be getting even with me. That I would burn in Hell for being a Hypocrite."

"Thank you, Pastor Jim." Detective Strauss said closing his pad of paper. "I believe we have our guy." He thanked those who helped with the investigation and even took a moment to thank Gus for saving his son's life before heading out in search of their suspect.

''This is unacceptable!'' barked Mr. Waters ''my son is in a hospital bed, fighting for his life because a brat young man decided to go nuts?'' he growled ''you need to something detective''

''and about my daughter?! She has an oxygen thank with her, if Mr. Water´s son hadn´t alert about the fire, she would have expl…''

''DAD!'' Hazel stopped him middle sentence, getting red with embarrassment

''here´s the thing, we´re talking about a murder'' Patrick said and Hazel never seen him so serious ''this man could have killed a lot of people, we need to do something about it''

''my children!'' Pastor Jim intervene ''we need to put our heads in place, God almighty will let nothing happen to young Augustus. And we have Detective Strauss here, to take care of this poor soul''

''so what you suggest now, Pastor?'' Angel´s grandmother asked

''we pray, that´s all we need to do. And as Patrick here like to say, we´re here for every one of you''

_/_

Back at the hospital, Augustus was moved from the ICU into a sterilized room where his parents could visit him but only if they wore special covers over their clothes and shoes.

It was three days later, he woke up aware that he was at the hospital and his parents were there sitting in chairs beside him. They wanted to know what he remembered about the fire.

''nothing´ '' he whispered weakly due the pain and the oxygen mask over his mouth ''Hazel…?'' he asked, suddenly getting worried about her, she had to be alive and well.

''she´s fine baby'' Mrs. Waters cried, placing her hand on his head ''she´s just fine, just very worried about you''

''she has been here almost everyday son, just wanting to see you'' the father confirm ''what were you thinking about Augustus Cesar? Risking your life that way? You didn´t think about the consequences?'' Augustus closed his eyes, upon hearing his father angry voice

''I had… save…urgh!'' he gasped, realizing his mistake "The bright side, I'm Deadpool now.'' he tried to cheer his parents up, but stopped when another wave of pain hit him

"It's not funny, Augustus," his mother said fighting the urge to smile. She quickly composed herself and sighed. "We're glad you're alive. But you nearly died in there. Did you even think of what would happen to Hazel, to your friends or us?" Gus didn't look over at his mom. He was too tired to respond

_/_

It was later that day Mark Strauss decided to see if he could talk to the boy that saved his life. He felt nervous because he knew he was responsible for the boy Augustus was in terrible pain. He knew he was to blame for the whole situation.

Gus was in a very bad mood when Mark came by that afternoon. However, when he saw the young boy he saved his mood changed from angry to apologetic. "I'm not angry at you." Gus said seeing the scared look on the young boys face. "I'm mad because I got a scolding from my parents and I can't see my girlfriend until after my surgery."

"Oh, I thought you'd be mad at me." Mark said looking slightly relieved.

"Now why would I be mad at you?" Gus asked rhetorically. "Because you couldn't find your way out? I heard someone else cry for help. You didn't make me stay." Mark smiled a little and looked up at Gus.

"I wanted to and thank you for saving my life. It's great to know that before I lose my sight I'd got a chance to see a real life super hero."

"Thanks, Mark. You know what, I have a friend who had the same thing you have. He'll make a great friend."

''cool, I will contact him then. I wish you a nice recovery Gus'' the younger boy patted his shoulder and walk away.

_/_

It has been almost fifteen days since the fire and Since Augustus has been taken to the hospital and for the first time in fifteen days, Hazel hadn´t gone see the love of her life first thing in the morning. Instead, the girl with the oxygen tank woke up a bit later and after texting Gus parents about his conditions, she got up and started to help her parents in some minor chorus through the house, since the medicine was working well leaving the cancer at bay and she was more than happy to help with things, once it left her mind out worry.

After breakfast, Hazel decided to take Goofy to the park, so he could ran or play with the other dogs. While there, she started to thought about the events of the last weeks and she couldn´t help but been angry with her boyfriend, as she decided that somehow he was been very selfish, she even thought about the possibility of egging his jeep, but give up, once vandalisms wasn´t her thing.

True, she tried to visit him a lot of times, but couldn´t, or she wasn´t allowed at the ICU, or he was having another excruciating pain and the doctors had to give him sedatives. Sure, one time she managed to get close to her Augustus, but he was very groggy due the morphine and barely recognized her presence there.

Two days ago then, both Hazel and Isaac, received a bad news about Gus. Mr. Lancaster seat with them and told them that Augustus was going to head a surgery to had his left arm removed, it was badly burned and the doctor hadn´t another choice, other than take it off. Other than that, due the burn on his leg and lower half, the chance he could walk again was slight.

Hazel cried upon hearing this and Isaac shook his head in disappoint, cursing his friend to be so stupid. Still, the two friends decided to keep this information as a secret and let Gus parents tell him that.

Later that day, Hazel decided to make him a visit, but paled with the sight of his parents crying at the hall ''what happened?'' she asked afraid to hear the answer.

''sweetie!'' Mrs. Waters came and hug her ''it´s alright, he´s fine, we just give him time time to assimilate everything''

''he already know about the surgery?'' Hazel asked sadly

''we just told him, but he ask us to get out'' said Mr. Waters ''you want to see him?''

''honestly…'' Hazel was a bit afraid to tell the truth

''oh, come on, I think seen you, will lift his spirit'' the father asked, leading her to the sterilized room.

Augustus Waters was shifting uncomfortable on his bed when Hazel entered, most of the tubes and wires had gone and he was breathing only with a cannula, like herself, which makes her laugh. Slowly, she approached and kissed his head, making him open his eyes, barely

''Hazel Grace!'' his voice was getting stronger again ''how are you?''

''how are you doing Gus?'' she asked, taking his good hand

''not so g... ARGH!'' he tried to move his only leg, which caused him more pain ''h-how i-I could-d be so s-stupid? It's hurting to do everything, even number one!'' he cried

''it´s okay, it´s okay, shhh'' she got up from her chair and caressed his forehead, tenderly ''Okay?''

''k… Hazel, I'm finish! I´m going to lose my arm…I'm turning into a walking dead!'' he breathed, starting to cry again

''Gus…'' Hazel waited till he made eye contact with her ''Augustus, I couldn´t stop but think you were a bit selfish back there'' she said and he look at her ''I mean, it was amazing what you did for that boy, but you didn´t thought about me, or about your family, Gus, we almost lost you, it broke my heart, you know?''

''Hazel…'' he gasped, trying to block the pain ''that kid, Mark? Remains me of our dear friend Isaac and if I didn´t save him, it would be like I had let my best friend got killed'' he said and in response, Hazel shook her head

''Well, just for the record, I was talking to Isaac and he´s pretty furious with you, he said ' _'Gus need to leave the hospital soon, so I can beat the shit out of him''_

''I need to tell him, that the fire did his job for him… Hazel?'' he asked realizing something

''what?''

''you´re not going to leave me are you? Because of my stupid behavior. I´m ashamed that my fear turn into this.'' Upon hearing this, Hazel almost cried. She never had faced someone that she really loves and she felt bad upon letting Augustus think she was trying to breaking up.

''of course not'' she said ''I love you too much Augustus Waters'' she said, kissing him on the lips and he just nodded.

A few minutes later, the girl had to step out as a couple of nurses walk in to work on him, when she got back, he was drifting into another induced sleep and she asked if she could stay a little longer. Once they allowed, she seat next to his bed and hold his good hand, as they watched TV.

People were still talking about the fire at the church and how brave the local boy Augustus Cesar Waters was, for saving the life of another boy younger then him named Mark Strauss.

The best part however, was when Detective Strauss appear on the screen and told the reporters that. Even after it had took a little longer than he expected, he had finally managed to arrest Kyle Scotts for not only had set fire on a holy place, but endangered the support group crew.

_/_

Back at the church, Patrick Postman was sad, his ''Literally Heart of Jesus'' was completely destroyed with the fire and he was a hard time trying to find a place to restart the support group. True, he had emailed all the group crew, a day after the fire, asking if they wanted to rejoin the group, but they said no, after all, they just lived a traumatic experience and had no desire of coming back.

That day in question, he was helping Pastor Jim cleaning the church, when the older man realized the younger man was a bit glooming and decided to ask what the problem was.

''nothing that important, Pastor, I was just thinking where I could hold another support group. The basement is destroyed and the former crew, don´t want to continue'' he said and the pastor frown.

''may I suggest the mall'' Pastor Jim smiled ''or even that park with the skeleton, what is the name?''

''the Funky Bones Park. Pastor, I appreciate the suggestion, but we need a place to where they know Jesus is watching over'' Patrick protested

''Pat, you works in a church and still don´t realize that Our Lord Jesus Christ watch over every one of us regardless of where we are? He´s watching over us right now, the same way he´s watching over everyone, he´s here, but also in your house and at young Mr. Waters bedside'' upon hearing this, Patrick lowered his head ''besides, they are young and I suppose they are a bit sick of been indoors after everything.''

''I think you´re right Pastor, I will think about it.''

''you have my support Patrick, count on me to help those young souls. Now let´s clean this mess up, before dinner time'' the pastor smiled

''Amen Pastor, Amen'' the young men couldn´t stop but laugh

_/_

The D day have already come for Augustus Waters all over again, Dr. Chester thought he was stable enough for the procedure and schedule the surgery for two days away, so he could prepared himself mentally for the whole thing.

Mrs. Waters had spent half of her morning at the hospital chapel, praying for her son, while Mr. Waters called family and friends in order to inform then about the surgery and ask them to pray.

Gus on the other hand seemed calm, he had cried and screamed himself to sleep and said sorry to his parents, telling them that his fear of oblivion was blinding him and blamed his teen years for not think about the consequences, but now, he seemed to swallow his fate and the side effect of he had done.

A few hours before the surgery Hazel and Isaac decided to make him a visit and give him support which he needed.

Once they arrived, Gus was watching a bit of TV and got very happy that his best friend and the most beautiful girl in his life make their way toward his room. He glanced around and saw Isaac and Hazel standing at the room's edge while a nurse helped them into the proper outfits. "Isaac! Hazel Grace. So good to see you both." He shifted too fast causing him to let out a small groan of pain.

"Take it easy please." Hazel said helping Isaac to a chair near the edge of Gus's bed and hive her boyfriend a kiss.

"You know I can't." Gus said with a smile but frowned when he saw nobody was smiling. "Why so gloomy?" He asked. Hazel only started to tear up while Isaac licked his lips.

''Dude, you should be glad you´re in a hospital'' Isaac said without warning ''otherwise, I would beat the shit out of you. Augustus, why in hell you always do these dangerous stunts?" Isaac asked. "We managed to keep you a little bit longer when your cancer came back, don't you want to stay with us?"

"Isaac, this wasn't a stunt. I just really needed to help that boy." Gus sighed he looked hurt as his best friend and girlfriend were questioning his actions just like his parents were "guys, I wasn't trying to leave, just wanted to give Mark a second chance in life." He said ''besides, the guy was going to undergo a surgery like yours, if I didn´t save him, it was like I letting you, my best friend, die as well.''

''really, I think you should go find a neurologist'' Isaac growled and both Gus and Hazel laugh

''when I get out, let´s play Price of Dawn again?'' Gus asked, trying to be upbeat

''dude, after this, I will not let you get close to this game again'' Isaac snapped ''maybe Need for Speed, will be a nice game to play'' the blind boy said as two nurses come in, to take Augustus to the surgery.

''well, I think it´s time'' he smiled to Hazel ''see you later Hazel Grace, don´t freak out without, I will try to not take too long, okay?'' he asked making her laugh

''okay. I love you!'' she give him a tight but gentle embrace and a tender kiss

''good luck, bud!'' Isaac nodded

''thanks. And Mommy and daddy, I love you very much, thumbs up'' he said the same thing he had said when he was going to lose a leg.

As they wheeled him out, Augustus closed his eyes, forcing him to think it was just another cancer-ridden procedure.

 **_/_**

 **Epilogue…** Three months later, Gus gone back home, still cancer-ridden, but alive. Once he got home, Hazel had convince the whole former crew of the support group to go surprise Gus when he arrived.

This way, as soon as his parents wheeled him inside the house, Gus was received by all his friends who were more than happy to know he was alive. And that was only what meters to him now, to have his girl and all his friend and family by his side.

 **END**


End file.
